Question: What is the number of square meters in the area of a circle with diameter 4 meters? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Answer: A circle's radius is half its diameter, so if the diameter of a circle is 4 meters, then its radius is 2 meters.  The area of the circle is $\pi(\text{radius})^2=\pi(2\text{ m})^2=\boxed{4\pi}$ square meters.